Marry You
by Katsuki Tomoyo
Summary: Kiku has been dropping hints about wanting to marry Alfred, but with Alfred being as oblivious as ever, he decides he'll have to propose himself. (Very late entry for the AmeriPan secret Santa 2014)


**Super late Secret Santa gift for The Mexican Hippie, for the AmeriPan Secret Santa 2014. I used the 2nd prompt which was Christmas in Japan. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, or if either character is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any other reference made (such as the restaurant)**

If there was one thing that Kiku was one hundred percent sure of, it was that Alfred was _the one_. He had never been more sure of anything in his entire life. No one else had seen so many sides of him; or had been with him through thick and thin, and so, he decided that the time had come to take their relationship to the next level, and no, he did not mean sex.

He had been thinking about marrying the American for at least a month now, but had been far too shy to propose himself. He had been dropping hints for a while now, often talking about how he'd like to settle down and start a family of his own, but it appeared that Alfred had been oblivious to all of these hints. And so, Kiku, left with no other option other than to wait, decided to muster up all the courage he possessed and pop the question himself.

And so, here he was, sitting at a table in Kozue, one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo, sitting across from Alfred with a diamond ring in the pocket of his kimono. He decided that Christmas was as good a time as any to ask, but now that he was getting ready to do so, he couldn't help but have second thoughts about it. What if Alfred had been purposely ignoring his hints because he wasn't ready yet, or worse, didn't want to at all. What if he was seeing someone else and didn't want to marry because he liked them better…

Kiku mentally slapped himself. He was letting his mind wander again. He knew Alfred loved him and only him and that he would never cheat. Despite this, whenever he became confident enough, those stupid worries would pierce his thoughts and manage to make him even more nervous than before. Nevertheless, he knew he'd have to "grow a pair",as Alfred often said, and propose, because if he didn't do it tonight, he would keep procrastinating the entire thing, and their relationship would be stuck the same place for who knows how long.

He spoke of idle things with Alfred, who looked as nervous as Kiku was feeling. He would often trail off when he was speaking and tug at the collar of his dress shirt as though overheated. Perhaps he was nervous because they were in a room full of fancy looking people? Kiku shook his head. He knew that wasn't the case the moment the thought entered his head.

"Alfred?" Kiku asked after a long period of silence.

"Hm?" The American sat bolt upright instantly when Kiku said his name.

"Oh, nothing," Kiku murmured, just audible enough for Alfred to hear. "You just seemed dazed, is everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, everything's fine," he promised a little too quickly. He turned his head towards the window. "The view is beautiful isn't it?"

Indeed it was. One of the things that made Kozue so famous was the breathtaking view that was right outside the window. Kiku could see all the bright lights of Tokyo and even the outline of Mt. Fuji. He couldn't believe he hadn't eaten here before, granted it was next to impossible to book a table. He recalled having to book their table several months ahead of time. The price of a table here, especially one by the window, still made him cringe, but it was all for Alfred.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. They spoke of everything from paperwork to the possibility of Pokémon becoming real. It wasn't until they received their bill that Kiku remembered the ring in his pocket.

"Alfred, I have to tell you something." He said suddenly. He felt his face heat up as soon as he said that. Was he really ready to do this? Well it didn't matter now, because he had already gotten his attention, and there was no way he would be able to make up a lie on the spot.

To his surprise, he saw Alfred begin to blush a bright Scarlett color, most likely identical to his own. "Y-yeah, me too," he stuttered. Though when he saw that Kiku was expecting him to continue, he quickly added a "You first."

This was it. There was no going back now. "Alfred F. Jones," he took the little box out of his pocket. Slowly, he went over to Alfred's chair and knelt down beside it. He opened the box and held it out in front of him. "Will you marry me?" He looked into Alfred's eyes. The blonde's expression was a combination of both shock and something else that Kiku could not pinpoint. Alfred opened his mouth and…

…He laughed.

He laughed like he had never heard anything funnier. He pounded his fist on the table and Kiku could see tears in his eyes. He could feel the eyes of the other couples pierce him.

Kiku was mortified. He knew it was too soon to propose. "I-I'm sorry, I spoke too soon, I…" though he stopped when he saw Alfred reach into his own pocket and pull out a little red box, and when he opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring, the Japanese man gasped. He couldn't believe it, _they had both been planning to propose to each other. _He leaped into Alfred's arms and began to laugh along with him, no longer caring about the other people watching him; he was too overjoyed to care. Once their laughing fit was done, he heard Alfred whisper a "Yes" in his ear. They slid the rings on each other's finger and pulled in for a kiss. Kiku could hear the other couples applauding them, but at that point the building could have burst into flames and he wouldn't notice.

Kiku used to have one thing one hundred percent sure of one thing, but now he had two: that Alfred was the one, and that he was glad he took this chance.


End file.
